The Thin Line Between Devotion and Deception
by Oceanic1
Summary: Hiccup walks in on his girlfriend Heather cheating on him and ends up blaming himself for her betrayal. Confused and heartbroken, he tries to make sense of what has happened and figure out a way to win her back. Along the way he stumbles into an old "friend" and rediscovers forgotten feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup gaped at the sight before him, his heartbeat slowing down, fists curling and eyes filling up with animosity.

Heather and the man in bed with her, the man who was _not_ him, yelped and drew the sheets up for cover.

"Hiccup, I can explain," Heather started, attempting to decipher an innocent look but failing hard. She instead came across as rather unapologetic and almost proud of herself.

Hiccup snorted. "Okay.. explain then," he seethed, folding his arms to calm himself down.

Heather exhaled. "It's hard for me to stay committed to one person for too long, you know that. But I didn't want to break up with you.."

Hiccup shot her an incredulous look. "So you opted to cheat on me instead? How thoughtful of you!" he retorted dryly.

The guy next to Heather started getting up to dress himself. Heather and Hiccup paid him no heed, too caught up in their little "confrontation" to take much notice of anything else.

"Hiccup, I told you before we got together that I might get bored of you. Don't try to act like I didn't warn you," she reminded him with a smile. "Besides, I actually did this to save our relationship!"

Hiccup threw his hands dramatically in the air. "How in the world does this save our relationship?"

Heather shrugged. "It makes me appreciate you more."

"That makes.. no sense," he sighed.

"It kinda makes sense," the nameless guy interrupted. "I went behind my wife's back for years and eventually she is the one who started to feel like the other woman. I loved it!"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "And did your wife feel the same way?"

"Nahh, she divorced my ass once she found out, but it was still worth it! I'm here with your girl now, aren't I? That gotta count for something."

Heather smiled. "Exactly what Ted said."

Hiccup shook his head in bewilderment. "Okay, let us pretend I understand where you are going with this for a moment.. tell me, just how many other guys have you slept with over the course of our relationship?"

Heather pretended to think for a moment. "There was this bulky, hot guy Eret. His British accent melted my panties off. Then there was your cousin Steve and one time I hooked up with your best friend Fred in the back of our car."

Hiccup curled his fists in anger. Heather could only smirk. "C'mon Hiccup! Just try to imagine me fucking all those guys.. how does that make you feel? Does it make you feel furious? Possessive? Maybe even a little bit.. turned on?"

"Go for it dude!" Ted cheered him on. "If you don't, I might as well volunteer."

Hiccup backed away. "This.. This has to be a bad dream," he trailed off, feeling sick to his stomach. "I just can't... I had real feelings for you, Heather! I loved you! But you...you just want to play mind-games and cheapen our relationship like this.."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic, you dumbass. I loved you too! It's not my fault that you are so self-absorbed and apathetic all the time. It's impossible to get through you, it's like you are a million miles away. I was trying to rile you up and make you feel jealous so you would pay me some attention for once! I was trying to get some kind of reaction out of you because God you are so boring and dull," she explained.

Hiccup blinked. "Wait... so you didn't cheat on me?"

Heather shook her head. "Only because you forced me to."

"I'm confused," Hiccup deflated. "Did you or did you not have sex with Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs and this shirtless-" he gestured at the unwanted third party in the room. "-guy I have never seen before?"

Heather sighed. "What does it matter? It's not the point I'm trying to make!"

"The point being?"

Heather groaned. "Are you angry? Are your instincts screaming at you to mark me as your own?"

Hiccup didn't respond for a while but then shrugged. "Not really," he admitted.

It happened to be the wrong answer as he was suddenly met with Heather's elbow right in his ribs. "You are not a real man then. Maybe you are gay or something, that would explain a few things."

Hiccup let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah.. that must be it."

"Get out," Heather smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "Only come back to me after you have figured out how to act like a real man and not some "pushover" beta male with no backbone or integrity."

"How am I not a "pushover beta male" if I take you back after you cheated on me?" Hiccup defended himself. "It's like no matter what, I'm the loser here."

"Get out," Heather simply repeated. Hiccup didn't need to be told thrice. Throwing the door open, he rushing outside and into the cold night. He felt like he had stepped into some kind of twilight zone. He always knew Heather was a bit fickle and easily bored but this was just absurd.

Or was it?

Was Heather right after all? Was he really what she had described? If so, how could he improve himself so he will be good enough for her. Good enough that she will not need to seek out other men to fulfill her needs.

Hiccup dug out his phone and dialed up the only person he could think of.

* * *

 **AN: The reason I chose Heather as the girlfriend is because I can't imagine Astrid cheating on Hiccup since her character is all about staying loyal, truthful and honest. Heather however has shown to be restless, is prone to lying and deceiving others, and always puts her own interest first. So if I have to imagine _any_ girl from HTTYD as a cheater, Heather makes the best fit.**

 **This is going to be a Camicazi/Hiccup story. Cami makes an appearance in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cami was fast asleep when she received a phone call from Hiccup. They had stumbled into each other at a coffee shop a few weeks ago and exchanged phone numbers. She hadn't expected him to call her this soon however. She hoped everything was alright.

"Hello?" she said in a tired, groggy voice. Next to her slept her beautiful cousin so Cami tried to keep her voice as low as possible. Astrid was leaving for Paris tomorrow morning and Cami didn't want to risk disturbing her sleep.

"Hey. It's me," Hiccup said. "I was wondering.. if I..um.. could crash at your place for a few days? My girlfriend.. well.. she kicked me out and I..I have nowhere else to go."

Cami hesitated. "What about your friends? Fred? Tim?"

She could hear him sigh. "Tim is away and Fred is.. just not an option right now."

"Okay.. fine," Cami gave in. "Where are you?"

"I'm, uh.. staying at a hotel," he stuttered. "I.. I had to get out of there as soon as I could."

Cami frowned. "Is everything alright? What happened exactly?"

She heard him sigh again. "It's a long story."

Cami stood up from the double bed and made her way down to the living room.

"Tell me."

-:-

After dropping her cousin off at the airport, Cami drove to the hotel where Hiccup was currently staying at. She didn't need to knock twice before he opened the door, looking sullen and almost run over. His eyes red-rimmed with dry tears.

Cami pulled him into a bear hug immediately. "I'm so sorry," she told him. "You didn't deserve this."

"I need to be better," Hiccup mumbled. "I want to be good enough."

Cami pulled back and cupped his face. "You are good enough."

Hiccup shook his head. "If I was.. she wouldn't have cheated on me. Cami.. I need you to help me get Heather back," he pleaded. "Please."

Cami looked unsure and confused. "You _still_ want her back?"

Hiccup nodded. "I realized this is my fault and I want to fight for our relationship."

Cami didn't say anything after his confession. Instead she helped him collect his bags to bring down to her car. Hiccup followed along, still looking miserable and heartbroken. He was desperate to get his life back on track.

-:-

"Sorry about the mess," Cami said as they opened the door to her house. Hiccup's gaze flickered over the various items that laid scattered all over the room.

"I was in a hurry to help my cousin pack so she wouldn't miss her flight. We didn't get much time to clean around here."

Hiccup nodded and sank down on the couch. He ended up sitting on top of Astrid's old dress. Cami facepalmed and Hiccup shot up abruptly.

"No, no.. I wasn't reacting to you," Cami clarified. "I was going to gift that dress to a friend but nevermind, it's not that important."

Hiccup dropped his weight back down after Cami pulled away the offensive clothing item from underneath him.

"So.. do you want something to drink?"

"I'm good," Hiccup shook his head. "Already had coffee at the hotel."

Cami tapped her fingers impatiently, feeling slightly awkward about seeing Hiccup in this state.

He felt like stranger. Far from the boy she used to hang out with while growing up.

-:-

* * *

 **AN: If I had gone down the alternative Hiccstrid route, Cami would have been like a sister to Hiccup and Hiccup would have instead been seduced by Cami's super hot cousin while he stayed with them. It would actually have been like a M rated comedy with Cami telling Astrid to stop trying seduce poor Hiccup as he is trying to get back with his girlfriend and Hiccup's self-control eventually breaking, lol.**

 **But since Karate Koala recommended I stick with my original Hiccami storyline, Cami is going to fall for Hiccup herself and Astrid will _never_ officially meet him. Rest assured fellow Hiccami fans!**

 **I'm not planning on having Astrid appear much in this story, if at all, but she might** **be involved with Eret's brother "off-screen" at some point (Eret has family in Paris) and that means there could be indirect mentions of Astrid via him or Cami. Eret is definitely a key character in this story as he used to be someone Cami pined for. They had a thing going on but it didn't work out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Every time Hiccup tried to call Heather, she hung up on him or it went to her voicemail.

"Hiccup, you are coming off as desperate. It's creepy. Stop it," Cami groaned.

She was trying to grade a paper but Hiccup's constant pacing back and forth was starting to tick her off.

Hiccup slumped down on the couch.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have a job, I assume?" she clarified.

"Yes, of course I do. Why are you asking?" he snapped at her but then frowned at his own outburst. "Sorry.. I.. I work in a pharmaceutical company owned by my mother."

Cami nodded, setting her students' assignments aside for a moment.

"I just don't want you to obsess over this break up, focus on something else for a while. She obviously needs her space and you have some healing to do yourself."

"You are right," Hiccup agreed with a sigh. "I just.. wish this never happened. I still can't quite accept it. It's just.. Why? Why would she deceive me like this? I thought she loved me. She was the one person I trusted the most."

Cami made her way to him, sinking down next to him so she could comfort him.

She grabbed his arm and began rubbing it up and down in soothing motions. Her friend was hurting terribly and she couldn't just sit still and watch him crumble up in front of her.

"It's sometimes the people we trust the most that hurt us. It's like a double-edged sword. When you love someone, you give them the power to break you apart. It's because we care so much it hurts."

Hiccup swallowed the lump that had been building up in his throat and acknowledged her with sad eyes.

"Sounds like you can relate..?"

Cami averted her gaze, feeling her face heat up. "Let us just say, I used to love someone who never loved me back."

Hiccup lifted a hand up to smoothen away the blonde hair blocking half her face.

"I find that hard to believe. How could anyone not like you back?"

Cami smirked. "Next to the popular girls at my school I was just a chubby short annoying girl with greasy hair."

Hiccup smiled but didn't appear to buy her explanation.

"You look fine to me. Better than fine actually."

Cami laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I never thought of myself as unattractive but it always feels like there is someone better out there, you know?" She paused. "Eret certainly made me feel that way," she added quietly.

Hiccup still manage to catch her words and froze up with dread.

"E-Eret?" he chocked.

Cami knitted her eyebrows at his unexpected and over-the-top reaction.

"Yeah Eret. He was my boyfriend before I started dating Thuggory. Why?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but suddenly couldn't find his voice. He ended up shaking his head.

"I.. Heath.. I.. Nevermind!"

Cami didn't look convinced. "No, tell me!"

Hiccup exhaled, closing his eyes.

"Heather claimed she slept with someone named Eret but I'm sure it's just a coincidence-"

"What was his last name?" Cami interjected, suddenly looking very angry, her fists curling and ready to pound.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied. "But he apparently had a British accent, she said he-"

Cami suddenly punched the nearest object in front of her, which happened to be the poor coffee table. Hiccup flinched.

"That son of bitch!" she growled.

Hiccup shifted away nervously, not wanting to find himself as the next target of Cami's wrath.

* * *

 **AN:** **I just want to clarify that just because I'm writing Hiccami, it doesn't mean I don't like or ship Hiccstrid. I'm a hiccstrid shipper too (re: my Hiccstrid stories) and I love Astrid. So please refrain from posting hate in the reviews. That goes for both the Hiccstrid and the Hiccami fans. Although I ship both ships equally, I definitely don't think Cami (or anyone one else) is a better fit for movie!Hiccup. Especially not based on fanon headcanons made up by fans ignoring the actual canon.**

 ***Guest1: You are not even reading this story so does it really matter? It's not like I'm going to flaunt that relationship. It will only be mentioned as a part of the plot.**

 ***Guest2: I mentioned Astrid because my initial idea was to make her Cami's supportive cousin and family. But don't worry about Hiccstrid undertones or reminders, as far as Hiccup knows, Astrid doesn't exist.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back when Cami had been a teenager, she had fallen head over heels for bad boy Eret Hunterson.

He had been her first everything.

 _First kiss. First date. First time._ Her entire world had revolved around him.

So when he finally broke her heart, she turned into a complete blundering mess. She stopped eating. Stopped sleeping. She was shattered and beyond repair.

Eret had left her for another girl and that fact really took a toll on Cami's confidence. She ended up shutting everyone out emotionally, including her cousin and family.

It took Thuggory Meade to bring her out of her shell again.

Thuggory had been Eret's friend and apparently held a torch for Cami while she was with Eret. Now that Cami was available, Thuggory seized up the opportunity.

In many ways Thuggory was her saviour, and even after they broke up right before leaving for college, there were no bad feelings between them. Only warm memories that still brought a smile upon Cami's face.

Cami had even saved several pictures of their time together in her private album on her tablet. She was currently smiling at an old picture of them from prom night. She still hoped one day they could reunite and pick up where they had left off.

Being so absorbed in her thoughts, Cami didn't notice Hiccup sneak up behind her.

"I'm back," he said quietly.

Cami jumped and clutched her chest, shooting Hiccup an annoyed look.

"Did you really have to sneak up on me like that?" she breathed.

Hiccup merely shrugged and looked over at the photograph on the tablet Cami was holding.

"Is that Thuggory?"

Cami felt her face flush.

"Yeah. I was just cleaning up some files and pictures."

Hiccup didn't push the matter and instead sank down on the couch. Cami soon followed suit.

"So how is the apartment hunting going?"

"They are all so expensive," he sighed. "At this point I will end up homeless."

Cami rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Hiccup. You know you are welcome to stay with me until you have sorted out your financial issues." She paused. "I do find it a bit strange that you are letting Heather keep the car. The apartment may be hers but you bought that car."

"I'm not letting her keep it," he argued. "I just don't want us to get into an argument right now."

"Have you tried contacting her again?"

Hiccup nodded. "Apparently she has gone on some vacation somewhere. I can't reach her so I have to wait until she gets back."

Cami patted him on the arm.

"Don't stress over it," she reassured him. "Like I said, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Hiccup managed a smile. It was of the crooked nature and she could definitely get used to it.

"Thank you, Cami."


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you reach up to those shelves?"

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup held up his hands in defense. "I mean.. they are so far up.. and you are so.." he trailed off at the glare she shot him. "Not that it's a bad thing! I mean, people come in all shapes and sizes."

Cami snorted. "Are you making fun of me, Haddock?"

Hiccup shook his head, taking a few steps back.

"No, no, no.. I would never do that!" he backtracked.

Cami smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Hiccup gulped. "Forget I said anything!" he squeaked out and backed up against a wall.

Cami kept stepping closer until they were inches apart.

They stared at each other in silence. Hiccup looking nervous while Cami was a cross between amused and angry.

Hiccup noted for the first time how pretty Cami's eyes were. He had always been into blue eyes.

Cami likewise was absorbed by Hiccup's forest green emeralds.

It was one of those moments where time stood still.

That was until their little bubble bursted and they came crashing down to reality. Cami stepped away, feeling her face heat up.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she said, clearing her throat. "I was thinking of making pasta."

"Pasta is okay. I'm not really a picky eater," he shrugged. "For me food is just fuel for the body."

Cami nodded. "Except for chocolate," she grinned.

Hiccup rolled his shoulders. "Eh, chocolate is okay. I prefer vanilla."

Cami walked over the small kitchen to begin preparations. "Somehow that doesn't really surprise me."

Hiccup decided to lend her a hand when she tried to reach for something on one of the top shelves.

Cami shot him a glare but accepted his help.

"What can I say? I'm a pretty simple man," he said.

Cami laughed. "Simple is good. It's.. safe."

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Hiccup went to answer to whoever was on the other end. He opened the door to see Fred smiling at him timidly.

Hiccup froze up.

He had not expected to see Fred again so very soon. He wasn't sure if he was even ready for it.

"Hello Hiccup," Fred stuttered out, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"I heard you were staying here. And I.. Can we talk please?" he pleaded.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Cami's voice behind him.

"Who is it, Hiccup?"

* * *

AN: As mentioned in the previous chapter, the "Love Abroad" idea has been fully dropped.

On a different but not entirely unrelated note,

It's funny how you don't care for a character, you are not particularly fond of them but you don't hate them either, but then you accidentally start conversing with a super-biased diehard fan of that character and you realize.. that character is actually _ten times worse_ than what you had initially thought. So not worth it.

Anyhow.. This fic is strictly **Hiccami** from now on. I can't bring myself to care for anything beyond that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiccup you need to let me explain," Fred begged.

Hiccup looked away, glaring at the wall behind him.

"Please."

Hiccup shot him a dead look but then gave in.

"Explain then."

Last time he had been given an explanation, it had led to him feeling even worse about himself. He hoped that was not the case here.

He really wanted to give Fred the benefit of the doubt since he was his best friend since childhood.

"I was drunk," Fred started and Hiccup already felt disappointment wash over him. "And you know very well, I never drink, Hiccup. I can't tolerate alcohol."

Hiccup stayed silent so Fred simply continued.

"I think Steve put something in my drink that night, and the next thing I know.. I wake up naked in a car with.. It was never my intention, I would never betray you this way on purpose."

"Even so.." Hiccup sighed. "Fred, I'm still not sure how I can forgive this. You are my best friend. The second person I relied the most on."

"I know, Hiccup. I know." Fred hung his head low. "If I could take it back, I would. Our friendship is the most precious thing in the world to me."

Cami had stayed in the corner to give the boys some privacy but she did end up hearing most of the conversation.

She had no idea Hiccup had been betrayed by his best friend in addition to his girlfriend. The two people he had trusted the most in life.

She couldn't imagine what pain Hiccup must be feeling.

As soon as Fred left out the door, Cami walked over to Hiccup and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you are going through this," she murmured against his chest. "I personally could never have coped."

Hiccup swallowed and wrapped his skinny arms over her frame.

"It's nice to know that I'm not completely alone."

Cami tightened her grip around him.

"I will never let you be alone," she promised.

Hiccup smiled, albeit timidly.

* * *

AN: The chapters will get longer in the future, I promise.

Guest: No, I did not lie about that. My comment was not about Astrid at all (I love Astrid just as much as Camicazi) but rather about _another character_ completely unrelated to Hiccstrid.


End file.
